Happy Thanksgiving, Lex
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: A piece of humanity slips out from Lex Luthor.  Slight Clex Slash.  Drabble and full but still drabblish version.
1. Full Version

Title: "Happy Thanksgiving, Lex"  
>Author: Pirate Turner<br>Rating: G  
>Summary: A piece of humanity slips out from Lex Luthor.<br>Warnings: Drabblish  
>Word Count: 412<br>Date Written: 8 November, 2011  
>ChallengePrompt: This is the full version for the Clex drabble I wrote for the Fanfic-Bakeoff LJ comm's November 2011 monthly competition  
>Disclaimer: Clark, Jonathan, and Martha Kent, Lex Luthor, all other characters mentioned within, and Smallville are ﾩ &amp; TM DC comics and any other rightful owners, none of whom are the author; are used without permission; and may not be used without permission. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.<p>

"Who wants seconds?" Martha asked, beaming at how well her guys had cleaned their plates. Their answers came in a chorus of agreement, and she proudly stood, gathered their plates, and went to fill them again at the stove. Her back was still turned to them as she was ladling out another spoonful of dressing when a loud belch sounded behind her. Though her cheeks burned, Martha turned with her tongue poised to remind her son of his manners only to find Clark grinning and Lex Luthor turned the brightest shade of red she had ever seen on a person. Despite her embarrassment, Martha grinned.

Lex slowly lowered the hands that had flown to cover his mouth. His blue eyes darted around the table, looking everywhere but at his hosts. "I am so sorry - " he started only to feel more heat flush his face as Jonathan Kent, who had been stubbornly silent up until now, released a harsh bark of laughter.

"Jonathan!" Martha cried, turning to her husband.

"Dad," Clark mumbled, "you said you'd be nice."

Jonathan stopped laughing and smiled at his family and the visitor they had both wanted but who he did not want anywhere near them or his home. The sheepish, young man had just proven himself to be a normal human and as far different from all the other Luthors Jonathan had ever known as he could possibly be. "It's okay," Jonathan assured them all. He reached over and clapped Lex's shoulder, causing the boy to look up at him from eyes wide with surprise and, Jonathan noted, for the first time just a hint of fear.

Jonathan's smile brightened in the light of the emotions he saw Lex's eyes, feelings he would never have thought a Luthor could possess despite what Clark had told him about his boyfriend. "Lex, you just gave the finest compliment any one can give a cook. Translation, Martha," he glanced at his startled wife, "this is the best meal this young man has ever eaten." He glanced back at Lex. "Isn't that right, son?"

Lex nodded quickly, a smile slowly creeping over his lips and chasing the redness away from his flesh. "That is right," he said, glancing from Jonathan to Martha and finally to his beloved Clark. "This is the best dinner I've ever eaten. Thank you for having me!"

Martha beamed as she put his second plate down in front of him. "Thank you for coming. Happy Thanksgiving, Lex!"

**The End**


	2. Drabble Version

Title: "Happy Thanksgiving, Lex"  
>Author: Pirate Turner<br>Rating: G  
>Summary: A piece of humanity slips out from Lex Luthor.<br>Warnings: Drabble  
>Word Count: 300<br>Date Written: 8 November, 2011  
>ChallengePrompt: This is the drabble version of the Clex fic I wrote for the Fanfic-Bakeoff LJ comm's November 2011 monthly competition  
>Disclaimer: Clark, Jonathan, and Martha Kent, Lex Luthor, all other characters mentioned within, and Smallville are ﾩ &amp; TM DC comics and any other rightful owners, none of whom are the author; are used without permission; and may not be used without permission. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.<p>

"Who wants seconds?" Martha asked, beaming at how well her guys had cleaned their plates. Their answers came in a chorus of agreement. She proudly gathered their plates and went to fill them again. She was ladling out another spoonful of dressing when a loud belch resounded. Her cheeks burning, Martha turned with her tongue poised to scold Clark only to find Clark grinning and Lex Luthor turning a vibrant red.

Lex slowly lowered his hands from covering his mouth. His blue eyes darted around the table, looking everywhere but at his hosts. "I am so sorry - " he started only to feel more heat flush his face as Jonathan Kent released a harsh bark of laughter.

"Jonathan!" Martha cried.

"Dad," Clark mumbled, "you said you'd be nice."

Jonathan stopped laughing and smiled at his family and the visitor they had both wanted but whom he didn't want anywhere near them or his home. The sheepish, young man had just proven himself to a normal human and as far different from the other Luthors Jonathan had known as he could possibly be. "It's okay." Jonathan reached over and clapped Lex's shoulder, causing the boy to look up at him from eyes wide with surprise and just a hint of fear.

Jonathan's smile brightened. "Lex, you just gave the finest compliment any one can give a cook. Translation, Martha," he glanced at his startled wife, "this is the best meal this young man has ever eaten." He glanced back at Lex. "Isn't that right, son?"

Lex nodded quickly, a smile slowly creeping over his lips. "That is right," he said, glancing from Jonathan to Martha and finally to his beloved Clark. "This is the best dinner I've ever eaten. Thank you for having me!"

Martha beamed. "Thank you for coming. Happy Thanksgiving, Lex!"

**The End**


End file.
